Kid X Reader
by Swizzy1999
Summary: It's your first day at the DWMA and one black haired kid catches your eye
1. Chapter 1 First day insomnia

The sun is slowly peeking through your window indicating the morning time. Your eyes wide open, your insomnia strikes again. Looking around your room you get up and get dress, putting on a black tee, a pair of skinny jeans, black and white converse,and put your (h/c) in a ponytail. 'Great way to start the morning' You think 'God damn insomnia' you drag yourself out of your room and into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Your weapon partner Zaye isn't in the kitchen so you guess he's in his room knocked out. Turning your head to look at the calender in big red marker it says "FIRST DAY" Indcating yours and Zaye's first day at the DWMA. "Shit" you mumble under your breath,forgetting all about your first day at the Death Weapon Mester Academy. You walk to Zaye's room and bang your hand on his door telling him to "get his ass up" a long pause and the door slowly opens. Once open there he stands, your weapon partner Zaye with his dirty blonde hair sweeping over his left eye, in nothing but his black boxers. He streches and pats your head "Goodmorning (name)" he says smiling and walks past you to go make some breakfast. "Goodmorning Zaye" you say as you turn around and follow him. "how was your sleep?" he asked you as he crackes an egg. "Sleep?" you ask "I didn't any sleep" He looks at you with a confused look "Is that why you look so damn horible?" He jokes and you grab the nearest object at hit him in the head with it. As he rubs his head mumbling curses you say "Insomnia" When the eggs are done you both eat and Zaye goes into his room to put on some clothes, an Asking Alexandria shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and white converse, much like the ones you have on. You both walk out the door to go to the DWMA for your first day.

As you and Zaye walk up the steps to the DWMA you take in the view. 'Simply amzaing' you think. Zaye is looking around as well noticing how awesome the structure is. You look over to the left and see a boy with deep obsidian hair and three white stripes on the left side of his head on the floor banging his fist at the ground. You can vagly hear what he is saying, something about being "asymetrical". Two girls are standing on either side of him helping him you guess. You giggle at the scene as the boy gets up and dust off his black suit. You get to get a good look at him. His hair,his golden orbs,and his clothing which has the same skull that is on three parts of the DWMA. He's look back at you and you turn your head blushing. Zaye, who you have not have been paid attention to, is talking to a boy with white hair and crimson eyes which scare you a bit. You slowly walk over and stand next to Zaye. "Here she is" He says looking at you clearly talking about you before. The white haired boy sticks his hand out to you "The name's Soul" he says as you take his hand and shaking it "(name)" you reply back. He lets your hand go and it falls back to your side. A girl with blonde hair parted into two ponytails on each side of her head walks over to Soul "and this is my mester Maka" Soul says as Maka reaches her hand out as well. you shake it and once again repeat your name. A question lingers in your head as you turn to see the boy with the three white stripes in his hair. You turn around again to face Soul "who is that?" Soul chuckles "Thats Death the Kid" He says "Lord Death's son" 'Lord Death's son?' you question in your mind. "Well anywho (Name) and I should be going to.." he's cut off as a boy finishes the sentance "Lord Death's room" You turn around to see Death The Kid standing there with the two girls standing beside him "Hey Kid" Soul and Maka say in unison. "H-Hi" you stutter blushing and looking down. "Wassup" Zaye says like he's known Kid since forever. "Hello, I'm Death the Kid and these are my weapons Liz and Patty" KId says jesturing to the two girls. One having long brownish hair guessing that was Liz and the other on having short blonde hair, which you guessed was Patty. "The name's Zaye" Your partner says "and this is my mester (name)" you smile a bit and blush and Kid stares at you. "Well i guess i can take you to my father now" Kid says as he turns and walks inside. You and Zaye follow him to the Death room, which is not what you expected.

I hope you guys liked this. Its my first fanfic and I plan on making it four chapters long. The characters do NOT belong to me. Only Zaye does :P


	2. Chapter 2 The Note

Chapter 2 The Note

You, Kid and your weapon parter Zaye are standing in a room, very large with clouds floating around. Standing infront of you is a black figure. "Goodmorning father" Kid says. The figure turns around and you see he has a skull mask on. " Hey Hia Kiddo" Kid's father says and waves 'hi' with huge white hands. You stare at him, Lord Death you presume. He doesn't look or sound as scary as you thought he would be. "Father, this is (Name) and her weapon Zaye,they are new students here at the academy as you already know" Kid says as his father looks at the three of you "Well Hia" Lord Death says in his chearful voice "I'll be leaving now" He's says turning to look at you "Maybe we can hang out sometime" You blush but before you can answer Kid has turned away and is walking out of the death room.

~~~After talking to Lord Death~~~

You and Zaye are walking around the academy, you turn and see a boy with blue hair kind of in the shape of a star, ranting on about how he's going to surpass god, and how much of a great assassin he is. Standing next to him smiling is a tall girl with black hair in a ponytail. You notice that they both have stars on them, the boy having the star on his arm, perhaps a tattoo and the girl having it on her right breast. Once again you forget about Zaye and he is already over there talking to them. You shrug your shoulders and walk up next to him. "This is my mester..." "I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" the boy interups Zaye "my name is (name)" you say hoping he wont interup you "I'm Tsubaki" the girl says smiling as you take her hand and shake it "You're Zaye's mester?" she asks and you nod your head in reply. Zaye is looking at Black Star with a death look because he had interuped him. "Is he always like that?" you ask Tsubaki about Black Start who is doing push ups with one finger "Yeah" she says "How do you do it?" you ask her "Do what?" Tsubaki asks you back, confused "How do you deal with him?" you say laughing. Tsubaki giggles "I block him out" you both laugh together and all four of you walk to your first class. you sit down next to Zaye and look around the room. You see Maka and Soul sitting next to each other and a pink haired boy sitting behind them. Black Star and Tsubaki are sitting infront of you and Liz and Patty are sitting to the left of you. 'Where's Kid?' you think to yourself. you blush at the though of him. His golden orbs, his obsidian hair and the three white stripes. Zaye sees you blushing and taps your shoulder. You turn to look at him "Thinking about your boooyyyfrieenndd?" Zaye says jokingly, you blush a deep crimson and say "He's not my boyfriend Zaye" "But you like him,don't you?" Zaye says. You look at him and the blush that paints your face is enough to answer his question. All of a sudden the door opens up and Kid walks through. You look at him with your (e/c) eyes and then look down at your desk because you saw him look right back at you with a smile on his face. He takes the seat to the right of Liz. Which is the seat right next to you. You blush as he passes a piece of folded paper to you. You take it and open it up. you read in perfect hand writing '(name) would you like to go out sometime today,maybe after class?' you blush as you take out your pencil to write in capital letters YES on the paper. You pass it back and right as Kid opens and reads the answer a man on a wheeled computer chair rolls in. Grey hair and a giant screw through his head.


	3. Chapter 3 A night out with a grim reaper

Chapter #3 A night out with a grim reaper

You walk out of the classroom as Kid walks behind "where to?" you ask him as he walks next to you blushing. He stops "Don't ask questions my dear" he makes his arm into a hook. Taking the clue you put your arm inside his and walk outside arm in arm. Kid stops and so do you. "No no no this is not right" Kid says frustrated "whats wrong kid?" he looks at his watch "C'mon its almost 8 o'clock and it's not here yet" you look at him confused. you look at his watch as it moves and changes to 8 o'clock. You hear the clacking of feet, non human feet, you look up to see a horse drawn caridge infront of you. You blush as Kid helps you into the caridge. Kid leans over and says something to the driver and as the horse starts moving Kid sits back down infront of you. He takes your hand and you blush a deep crimson colour. "My dear (name), i am going to make this date the best date you have ever had" Kid says smiling You blush 'It probably will be' you think 'this is the first date i have ever been on' For a brief moment you two are looking into each others eyes you looking into his deep golden ones and him look at your cute (e/c) ones. Kid turns his head to look where you two are. You turn too looking at your surroundings. "It's beautiful" You say as you look around Red and blue flowers surround you making them blend together to look purple "Just like you" Kid says as he turns to look at you, you turn and you blush, he puts a hand on your cheek "You look so, cute, when you blush" blushing even more you try to turn your head but his hand keeps you from doing so "Don't turn your head my dear" he smiles. You shake your head yes. As he leans in the caridge stops. He looks down in disaprovel, he turns around and tips the driver. He gets out and he takes your hand, you blush as he helps you out of the caridge. You look at where you two have stopped. The fanciest returaunt in Death City. Kid walks you inside. "reservatiosn for Death The Kid" Kid says to the man at the front desk. The man looks down then looks back up. Nods his head and walks you two to your table. He puts two menus down and walks away. Kid looks at the menu and scans through the food options, you do the same "I'll have some ice tea" Kid says as the waiter comes by to take your drink orders. "and for you miss?" the waiter says "water" you say "please" As the waiter leaves Kid gets up "Care to dance?" he asks as he sticks out his hand, you take it and he brings you to the empty space he has reserved for the two of you. you put a hand on his shoulder and your head on his chest as you two sway back and forth to the slow music playing.


	4. Chapter 4 Best night ever

You and Kid are walking back to your apartment hand in hand. "Tonight was amazing" you said as you stopped infront of your apartment "Amazing indeed" Kid agrees "But" he says "But what Kid?" you say confused "I'm about to make a lot better" he leans in and his lips meet yours. You froze for a second not sure what to do, but it figure it out quick and kiss back with a crimson blush on your face. He pulls back "Goodnight my dear (name)" you smile "Goodnight Kid" You turn around and open the door, before you walk inside you turn around "Love you Kid" "Love you too (name)" Kid says back smiling, you wave goodbye and walk inside shutting the door. You push your back up agenst the door and let yourself slowly slide down to the floor. "No make outs" a familiar voice says, you jump up and look around as Zaye comes around the corner, you blush and then smack him upside the head. he falls to the floor rubbing his head and you walk to your room. You change into your PJ's and lay down on your bed "Goodnight Kid" you say and then close your eyes into a deep sleep

Insomnia will not take you over tonight

I hope you guys enjoyed my first ever fanfic. I showed it to my friends and they loved it. hope you guys did too. I do not own any characters only Zaye :P


End file.
